Mi Primera Vez
by killingdolly
Summary: One-shot. "La primera vez de Emmett" risas aseguradas.


**ATENCION: Nada de esto es mio, solo el trama, los personajes son obra de Stephenie Meyer, solo juego con ellos.**

"**Mi primera vez"**

"_Tener la conciencia limpia, es síntoma de mala memoria"_

L a campana sonó, los chicos del Instituto Forks se fueron a sus respectivos salones, Bella se dirigía al aula de Literatura, su primera clase del día, junto con Edward quien llevaba colgado en su hombro la mochila de Bella.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos bancos, aun lado de la ventana, compartían asiento, al igual que en todas las clases, incluso la gente de todo Forks comentaban su nuevo noviazgo y como siempre estaban juntos, en todas partes en todos lugares, solo faltaría que él se quedara a dormir en su habitación (no tan equivocados).

La maestra Morgan llego, era una mujer delgada, tenía alrededor de sesenta años, arrugas en su frente y mejillas en lugares incorrectos, parecía que siempre estaba con cara de enojada, siempre vestía lo mismo, sus faldas largas hasta el tobillo de colores oscuros, y su ya acostumbrado suéter de Lana color gris, junto con una camiseta de cuello de tortuga, tenía su cabello gris perfectamente recogido, ni un solo cabello se salía. Nada fuera de lo común.

-Chicos, temo, que el Gimnasio se ha inundado, así que mi grupo de ultimo grado, a quienes les tocaba hoy a primera hora Gimnasia tendrían hora libre, pero, me he ofrecido a compartir esta clase-dijo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, enseguida entraron el grupo, en que destacaban, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, y por supuesto el revoltoso Emmett Cullen.

-con los último grado, no me gustaría que cierto alumnos rebeldes, estuvieran sin nada que hacer, nada más que ruido y que interrumpieran mi clase, por que el gimnasio se inundo- dijo mirando inquisidora mente a Emmett, el se encogió de hombros con un gesto inocente.

Los de últimos años empezaron a buscar asiento, ya que eran pocos, como los de segundo año, no hubo problema, era bueno saber que en el Instituto Forks haya más pupitres que alumnos. Alice rápidamente empujo a su compañero de asiento, para que el lugar lo ocupara Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie en cambio escogieron los últimos asientos libros, enfrente del escritorio de la Profesora.

-Bueno, como sabemos, que no todos estamos en el mismo nivel, les pondré un trabajo fácil- dijo la profesora, poniéndose sus gafas rectangulares.

-Quiero que escriban alguna experiencia, que hayan tenido este fin de semana, la mejor, y luego, si desean leerla enfrente de la clase, tienen quince minutos- dijo, después saco un libro y lo empezó a leer, el sonido de los lápices no tardo en escucharse, todos escribían algo.

Bella escribía, como paso su perfecto sábado, una tarde de Películas junto con su novio Edward. Edward a su vez escribía como paso el Viernes por la noche, cuando llevo a Bella al concierto de Muse en Seattle. Alice Cullen escribía su experiencia al comprar la nueva colección Primavera-Verano, de Dolce & Gabanna, narrando prenda por prenda. Mike Newton narraba su experiencia de cómo logro coquetear con una Chica tres años mayor que él, claro omitiendo que esta lo había cacheteado después. Jasper Hale relataba su tan emocionante sábado, (solo para él) dibujar a Alice, mientras esta compraba. Rosalie Hale escribía como logro hacer funcionar la "basura" del Chevy Rojo, ala que Bella llamaba automóvil. Jessica narraba su emocionante experiencia al ir a hacerse un Bronceado artificial y Emmett...

-Termino el tiempo- dijo la profesora, fijándose en su reloj-

-¿Alguien se ofrece a narrar su Fin de Semana?-

Jessica, al igual que Mike y otros alumnos, pero solo se veía el musculoso brazo de Emmett, gritando emocionado "Yo, yo, yo" como si tuviera cinco años.

-Mmm, Emmett Cullen- dijo la profesora.

Emmett se levanto de un salto, con una sonrisa en su cara, Edward frunció el ceño.

Emmett se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente.

-Bueno, esta es una experiencia única para mi, y quiero contárselas…- informo- Fue un caluroso Domingo, en las afuera de Forks, en el Rancho Cullen…

"_El cielo estaba azul,_ -comenzó a relatar con voz soñadora_- La luna estaba alta y Brillante, solos, Ella y Yo, Su cabello tan Suave, al igual que su curvilínea figura…"_

Oh-oh, se dijo Bella, ella sabia hacia donde iba eso ¿Emmett haría algo así?, estaba sorprendida… y muy roja, al imaginarse la escena, Edward fruncía el ceño, La profesora lo miraba con cara de horror, y Rosalie, bueno ella, no ponía atención, solo jugaba con un lápiz.

"_Su piel tan delicada, al igual que sus ojos, tan azules"_

En eso se oyó un crak, el lápiz que tenia Rosalie se quebró, ella misma lo hizo con sus manos ¿Qué le ocurría a Emmett? Ella no tenia ojos azules ¿de quién hablaba?, ¿la engañaba? Y en frente de la clase, Rosalie estaba muy furiosa, definitivamente mataría a Emmett.

"_Sabia exactamente, lo que ella quería hacer, sus hombros tan suaves, sus piernas tan finas"_

Bella cada vez se ponía mas roja y se encogía, los demás de la clase, parecían avergonzados, pero al igual interesados en el relato.

"_Corrí mis dedos por su espina Dorsal, No sabía cómo pero hice lo mejor que pude, para poner mis manos en sus senos"_

Bella explotaría si se ponía mas roja y todos los demás estaban en shock.

_Recuerdo mi temor, mi corazón latiendo rápido, pero lentamente rápido, pero lentamente abrió sus piernas, y cuando lo hizo, no sentí pena alguna, pero luego lentamente_

Salió la cosa blanca. Todo ha terminado,…

La profesora se había puesto en pie, dispuesta a parar ello, Jasper sentía de todo, emoción, enojo, furia, vergüenza.

_Mi primera vez,… __**¡Ordeñando a una Vaca!-**_ dijo sonriendo

Todos estuvieron a punto de caerse de su asiento, la profesora se quedo con la boca abierta, al igual que todos.

-Pervertidos- susurro Emmett

**Jajaja!!!**

**A que an pensado otra cosa, bueno esto es obra de una locura y un correo electrónico, jajaja!!!**

**Pervertidos!**

**Reviews pliss!**


End file.
